CARNIVOROUS
by Ur2tRoUbLeSoMe90
Summary: His poor cherry blossom, crushed under her protector’s grasp, delectable.' What happens when love loses control? SasuSaku. AU.
1. The Beginning

**CARNIVOROUS**

**Your love is like a lifeless dream…when it comes it is never welcomed….**

**&&&&&&&&**

**He stared at his new prey and smirked. This one was also going to be too easy. He's tired of these stupid fucks. When are they ever going to notice that all he wants them for is for one night?**

**She stared up through her cerulean eyes at him and smiled seductively. She was finally getting what she wanted. Uchiha Sasuke, the heartthrob of the school, finally noticed her.**

**He hovered above her form and lowered himself to her neck, leaving delectable bite marks everywhere his mouth could touch.**

**He never went for the face, though. She had heard rumors that he never kissed girls there. **

**As they tore each other's clothes apart, the girl couldn't help but become more aroused with each bite he left on her flesh.**

"**Aahhh…Sasuke-kun! Bite me harder! Now!! Aahh!!"**

**She ordered.**

**He smirked and did the exact opposite. He stopped his ministrations and looked at her. She stared wide eyed at him. She wouldn't be able to take it much longer. The girl was already so wet. Then, she suddenly grew afraid…what if she did something to make him dislike her?**

"**Sasuke-kun! What's wrong? Did I do something wrong? Please let me make it up to you!"**

**The Uchiha scoffed.**

"**No one tells Uchiha Sasuke what to do, especially not some pathetic excuse of a woman."**

**She whimpered. He was glaring at her with such anger. Suddenly, the girl panicked more. She needed him! She had already told all her friends that Sasuke wanted her! If he didn't take her now, she would be the laughing stock of the school!**

"**I'm sorry Sasuke-kun! I won't do it again! I LOVE YOU!"**

**He smirked.**

"**Doesn't everyone?"**

"**Oh! Yes, of course! But no one loves you as much as I do! Please let me prove it to you!"**

**Sasuke got annoyed. Does she really think that he is stupid enough to believe her?**

"**I'll do anything! I swear!"**

**An eerie smiled appeared on his face that scared her even more. She started wishing she could take back those words…**

"**Sasuke-kun…?"**

**She whimpered again.**

**He lowered himself down to stare straight at her face. The girl felt strong hands grasp her wrists and something smooth pass over them. Before she knew it, she was tied to the bed post by a string.**

**Her eyes grew ten times larger.**

"**Sa-Sasuke-kun? What are you doing?"**

"**Shut up wench. I am going to have fun tonight. You swore that you would do anything with me, correct?"**

**She looked at him scared, as he took out a Swiss army knife from under his pillow. He switched it to the cork opener. The metal touched the tip of her right nipple.**

**She panicked.**

**He grinned maliciously.**

"**Let's have fun."**

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!"**

**&&&&&&&&**

**Haruno Sakura, senior in high school, stared at her best friend with bewilderment. Ever since his last fuck, Uchiha Sasuke couldn't help but keep a malicious grin from his face. It was so annoying she couldn't help but get angry at him.**

**They have been friends ever since they were 10 and for her that felt like a really long time, considering she has no other friends. Friends for almost 8 years and he still hasn't told her a thing about last night.**

**He should know that she was going to ask about it. He's doing this on purpose to torture her with confusion. He knew that his best friend was going to be curious.**

**Especially because she was at his house when he had his last fuck. **

**She had never heard so many agonizing screams in all her lifetime. Sakura knew that Sasuke wasn't gentle; actually he was very rough with the girls he fucked. The strange thing about it all was that the Uchiha got out of the room drenched in blood and his eyes clouded with something she had never seen before.**

**Hate? No…**

**Lust? Nu-uh…**

**What else does Uchiha Sasuke feel for anyone other then those two?**

**The next day, the girl had come out of the room petrified and in a state of shock, if not more. Her skin was pale and her blonde hair was saturated in blood.**

**What had happened to Yamanaka Ino on Sunday?**

**She was worried since Ino was a popular girl in school, and she might get Sasuke in more trouble then what he's already in.**

**He has detention today for being caught smoking in school grounds. That's one of the smallest incidents. The Uchiha gets into fights all the time and he also skips classes frequently. He couldn't afford to have more problems.**

**Uchiha Sasuke is the #1 Heartthrob in Red Bloom High. All the girls sought out for him. His perfect body, perfect face, cold demeanor, onyx eyes, pitch black hair excited any girl who knew of good taste. He was simply perfect…but Sakura…she knew better.**

**Sasuke is an asshole.**

**A brute.**

**A person without a heart.**

**She could go on forever.**

**Yet, she couldn't help but care for him. He was her best friend and only friend. She never tried to socialize with anyone else. No one understood her as well as him.**

**His parents died a long time ago, while her mother is a drug addict and her father a deranged nutcase. Sasuke knew what it felt like to be truly alone, and so did she.**

**They kept each other company in their loneliness.**

**They live near each other, and usually when Sakura's mother would arrive home with one of her fits, Sakura would go to Sasuke's to sleep over. She even had her own key!**

**Last night, happened to be one of those nights. **

**Her mom came home a bit tipsy and she decided to go to Sasuke's. She knew that he had company since he always informs her of his sexual activities.**

**She never understood why he told her though.**

**She didn't really care much.**

**She was used to it.**

**Sakura grew scared when she heard the screams of pure agony from Sasuke's room, but she knew better then to bother him when he's…"busy".**

**She let it go and went to sleep in the room next door, which Sasuke had made specifically for her use.**

**The truth was that Sakura was hoping that the Uchiha would tell her about last night. She wanted, no, she needed to know! She let it go hoping that he would tell her the next day during their walk to school.**

**This of course, has not happened yet.**

**And then when she decided to take initiative and ask him, he wouldn't respond. He would give her that creepy grin that she learned to hate so much from past experiences.**

**It was the grin that made her shiver down to her core.**

**Sakura decided that now, when they're just a few blocks from school it would be the perfect time to ask him about what happened. She was worried, for him, and for the girl.**

"**Sasuke-kun?"**

**His perfect obsidian eyes snapped out of their reverie and turned to look at her emerald green.**

"**What happened to Ino?"**

**He smirked.**

"**People receive punishments, Sakura, and she received hers."**

"**What do you mean? What did she do to you?"**

**His smirk grew.**

**He stopped walking and turned to look at her with a wicked smile on his face.**

"**She made a commitment."**

**Sakura's eyes grew tenfold.**

"**What?"**

"**Now she has learned never to swear again in vain."**

**Sakura gave him a questioning looked, but knew that he wouldn't tell her more. Sasuke started walking again towards the school building…**

**And she followed.**

**&&&&&&&&**

**Sasuke stared outside one of the windows of his Chemistry class. He was reminiscing what had happened yesterday.**

**It was so exhilarating making that stupid girl suffer. He didn't know why he hated her so much; it wasn't as if she did anything that other girls haven't done to him…**

**Every time he saw her walk down the halls of school, however, it made his anger boil.**

**He smirked as he remembered how he had made her suffer. So much fun he had had, but he knew he mustn't tell anyone about it.**

**Especially Sakura.**

**He switched his gaze to the girl sitting right next to him, copying her notes rigorously for herself, and for him, because he never did.**

**Her pink hair was up in a high ponytail and her emerald eyes were transfixed on the board in front of the classroom, where Anko, their chemistry teacher, was explaining a formula.**

**Her skin looked so soft that he couldn't help himself, as he raised his arm and smoothly brushed her cheek.**

**It didn't break her from her reverie however because she was used to him touching her, he always did it, and he never got tired.**

**Sasuke sighed and turned his gaze back to the window. If Sakura knew the kind of monster he was, he bet that she would never let him touch her with such frequency as he did.**

**Their friendship would be ruined and both of them, crushed.**

**He looked back at her face and leaned in to smell her scent.**

**Blossoms…**

**It always calmed him down.**

**Oh, poor Sakura, if she knew what kind of beast her best friend was…**

**Sasuke chuckled a bit at the thought. **

**His poor cherry blossom, crushed under her protector's grasp, delectable.**

**He snapped out of his reverie.**

**The bell rang- next class- Pre Calculus.**

**&&&&&&&&**

**Sakura knew she shouldn't be worrying about someone like Ino. Yamanaka knew how to take care of herself.**

**Besides that, the blonde used to pick on Sakura and bully her around. She stopped in high school when she found out that Uchiha Sasuke was her best friend.**

**In Junior high, Sasuke went to a different school then hers and Sakura was always made fun of for being a nerd.**

**Although she was pretty, Sakura wasn't beautiful. The only person that calls her that is Sasuke- if not other names (cherry blossom, pinky, etc).**

**She doesn't really care about her appearance and never wears make up.**

**The Uchiha always tells her that if she takes better care of herself that she could be to die for, but Sakura disagrees.**

**The truth is that her best friend is the only one that actually thinks that she is the most beautiful thing on the planet, or close to it. He's really overprotective of her.**

**Sometimes, she wished that he wouldn't get so angry all the time if people came close to her.**

**One time, a boy had asked her out. Sasuke grew so furious when he found out that the next day the boy was all battered and bruised.**

**She didn't understand why he had to be that way since he gets with any girl he feels like and she doesn't say anything about it.**

**Maybe she should do the same thing that he does.**

**It would be funny to see his reaction. Maybe he wouldn't even care.**

**As Sakura walked with Sasuke to their next class, she saw out of the corner of her eye, Yamanaka Ino frozen in place and staring wide eyed at Sasuke.**

**Sakura could easily notice that Ino was scared shitless.**

**Yamanaka's appearance was completely disorderly, which was amazing since she always cared about the way she looked around other people.**

**She's not the same as she used to be…that's for sure.**

**The pink-haired senior turned her face to look at Sasuke's and gave him a questioning look.**

**He noticed and without even looking at her, shrugged and quickened his pace to the class.**

**Sakura sighed.**

**It seems that her best friend has finally decided to keep a secret from her and that she needed to respect his privacy…**

**For now.**

**&&&&&&&&**

**Girls squealed as Uchiha Sasuke came into the room, and he sighed annoyingly. Didn't his fans understand that there is a time and place for everything?**

**He would fuck them later….they needed to calm down.**

**He smirked at the thought of trying what he had done with Yamanaka Ino on someone else, yet, the thought didn't seem to be as satisfactory as it was with Yamanaka.**

**It was like he was seeking revenge on her for something. He didn't understand why.**

**Also, when he told Sakura about his next fuck, like he always did, it was the first time that she had seemed actually interested in knowing what he had in store for his "victim".**

**The bell rang again and another school day went down the drain.**

**He walked Sakura to her locker that was right next his thanks to the fortune that his parents left him, not that he would admit to Sakura that he was the one that made this "coincidence" happen.**

**He smirked as he saw her small hands trying to balance out the books. She was only 5'5, so small, and so breakable compared to his 6'2.**

**He smirked.**

**He wanted to break her so badly.**

**&&&&&&&&**

**Carnivorous- The Beginning- End**


	2. Damn! Damage

CARNIVOROUS

CARNIVOROUS

…I pick every color but blue…

&

"I want to know the truth now Sasuke" she said as she glared at him.

He quirked an eyebrow. She was never this into knowing about the details of his fucks.

"I'll tell you, but first tell me what is Yamanaka Ino to you, Sakura?"

"Never."

"Hn."

&

After the conversation they had, they walked to her house together.

She gave him an unsure smile before waving and unlocking her door.

"You're really not going to tell me Sasuke-kun?"

She looked down at her feet.

"Who is she to you, Sakura-_chan_?"

He smirked malevolently.

She snapped up to look at him straight in his eyes.

She quickly turned away and went inside her house, closing the door on his face.

He sighed. She was angry.

His chest tightened as he walked home.

&

The next morning, Sakura decided to go to school by herself and forget about waiting for Sasuke.

Slowly she changed into a pair of black skinny jeans and a black and red checkerboard shirt. Her worn out all black Converse had holes everywhere, but she loved them for it.

Grabbing her red book bag, she walked out of her house to see her father sleeping next to the trash.

She sighed. This was nothing new.

She put her book bag down on the lawn and went to help him up and take him inside.

"Hrmmm…your chocolate colored hair is wonderful to look at! Oh! How I wish my Sakura had it! She's very dull you know? Mostly wears ugly stuff. You should tell her to dye her hair. She never listens to me. She's a strange daughter." He said as he stared at Sakura's hair.

She sweat dropped. This one was old. He always confused her hair for brown colored one when he has his fits.

She quickly dragged him inside the house. He didn't help much.

Right when she put him on the couch in the living room, she heard someone come inside the house.

She turned around to see Sasuke in all his glory, dressed in black, with a quirked eyebrow.

"Again?"

All she could do was nod. There goes her plan of going to school alone today.

He paced towards the couch and picked the man up effortlessly.

"Where do you want it?"

He always expressed himself this way about her parents. They're not even humans to him. They're like pieces of furniture.

He hated them.

&

The way to school was quiet. Neither one of them said anything. They didn't need to.

The conversation of yesterday was still pending and so were the questions.

She was still angry at him. He still wouldn't budge because of his pride and curiosity.

Sakura always go nervous when there was this tense silence between them.

Sasuke was always quiet and stoic, but never to her.

She looked up at his face and sighed.

"When I was small, I used to get picked on a lot, remember? During that time you didn't seem to care much. Back then, I had Ino though. We were friends before. That's how I know her. Now please tell me what the hell you did to her?"

Sasuke looked back at Sakura and stopped walking.

She stopped after him, wondering what was wrong.

"Why aren't you friends anymore?"

Sakura's eyes widened. If she told Sasuke why, he would probably go and finish off Ino for good.

"W-well, umm, you see, we started having different interests."

She looked away from his piercing gaze.

Sasuke gave Sakura and incredulous look.

"Right and I hate tomatoes."

Sakura sweat dropped. Why did he have to be so sarcastic? It was very annoying sometimes.

"Can you please just tell me!"

Sasuke started walking, passing Sakura.

"If you were friends with her, why don't you ask her yourself?"

He looked back and smirked at Sakura.

A shiver went up her spine.

"Let's go. We're going to be late."

Sasuke uttered.

Sakura sighed and followed the raven-haired boy to school.

&

It was gym class.

Great.

Sakura wanted to go kill something.

She hates gym with a passion along with the teacher in charge.

She swore that if Mr. Snake bastard gave her another one of his perverted pedophilic grins, she would charge straight at him with a knife in hand and stab him.

She was sitting on one of the stools inside the girls' locker room, hoping that no one would come looking for her.

Suddenly she hears a noise from the showers.

A pained noise.

Whoever the person was, she was in agony.

Slowly, Sakura got off the stool and went to look at who it was when she saw it was Yamanaka Ino.

Sakura's eyes grew tenfold. Not because it was Ino, no, and not because the girl was completely nude.

All the bruises, scratches, gashes, wounds covering that girl's body made her gasp.

Ino looked up as soon as she heard the noise from the gasp.

The two girls stared wide-eyed at each other.

Sakura was the one to break the stare by looking away.

"Did….Sasuke-kun, I mean Sasuke, did he…do this to you?"

Sakura couldn't find the heart in herself to look at Ino straight in the eye when she asked this.

She couldn't even call Sasuke with the –kun.

It was like she was making Yamanaka suffer more.

When she grew the courage to look at her again, she had found the girl still staring wide eyed at her, only that this time silent tears fell from her crystal blue eyes.

Swallowing with all her might and trying to contain herself from bawling in front of Sakura, all Ino could do was nod.

Something inside Sakura snapped.

No…Sasuke-kun…he wouldn't, would he? This girl…no wonder she's so terrified of Sasuke.

"Please… don't tell anyone, I beg you Sakura!"

The tears burst out as the girl fell to her knees and grabbing a towel instantly to cover herself.

Sakura didn't know what to do. Sasuke…HER Sasuke, wouldn't hurt someone so drastically unless they had done something horrible to…her!

Sakura's eyes widened. Could it be that Sasuke already knew the terrible things that Yamanaka had done to her?

Then that means, all this was her fault.

She ran out of the girls' locker room.

Ino started wailing even more, as she was left alone.

&

Sasuke felt a fragile hand punch him in the face.

What?

&

CARNIVOROUS- DAMN! DAMAGE- THE END


End file.
